borderlands_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
In Borderlands V the player can visit multiple new planets, each with unique foes, friends, enviroments and loot. Locations: Eden-6 'A planet with 2 moons that is marketed as the most beautiful place in the galaxy. Sometimes refereed as the tourism center of the galaxy. if yo wish to gamble, shop or take on missions then this is the perfect place for you, otherwise there are very little enemies here to grind Xp with here. Locations include: *'Landing Bay - leads to the other areas *'Lucky-7 Casino' - Gambling hall has 3 slot machines *'Munitions market' - trading center has 2 shops 1 grinder and 1 muncher *'Gladiatorial Arena' - player v player arena *'Slums of Eden' - rundown slums with bandits Mortis-4 '''Once a very successful and highly populated planet now a heavily eradiated hell-hole, due to decades of nuclear war. The only actual cities are located in cold underground caves since the surface is uninhabitable without proper equipment. A good place for lovers of close quarter combat and raid boss hunters. Contains the 1st Vault. *[https://borderlands-v.fandom.com/wiki/The_Hollow '''The Hollow] - One of the largest caves on Mortis-4, Hollow Point is located here. Contains 3 red chests. *'The Glowing City '- Heavily irradiated ruins of a once highly populated city. Contains 4 red chests. *'Desolate Crater - '''A colossal crater caused by a massive nuclear bomb known as the "Big One". Incredibly radioactive and filled with powerful mutants. Contains 2 red chests and 2 Giant chests. Gamma gut is encountered and fought here *'The''' Geode - A large cave filled with various rare and valuable crystals, along with stalkers and other dangerous creatures. Contains 1 Giant Chest. *'Crystallized Caves' - Large cave system, filled with mysterious crystals that are said to be sentient. The crystals have infected many local animals, turning them into Crystallized Beasts. Contains 2 red chests *'The Screeching Abyss '- A long and deep cave system said to lead to the very core of the planet. Leads to the Forge. Contains 2 red chests. *'The Forge' - A weapons factory located near the hot core of the planet. It is inhabited by Forge Guardians. Contains 5 red chests. The planet's Vault is located here. *'Forgemaster's Chamber '- A large circular forge. Contains 3 giant chests. The Forgemaster raid boss is fought here. Ares-2 'A barren, resource rich planet stuck in a perpetual state of war between two factions: The Salvation Legion, a private military organisation employed by Dahl and the Red Stars, a group of rebels,anarchists and mercenaries who fly the Vladof banner. Very little besides combat happens here, perfect for farming enemies. Contains the second Vault. *'Red Camp - Base of operations of the Red Stars. Contains 1 Vladof vending machine and a green chest *'Salvation Lands' - Base of operations of the Salvation Legion. Contains 1 Dahl vending machine and a green chest. *'No Mans's land' - Battleground between the two factions. Contains 3 white chests. *'Atlas Labs '- A top secret, underground research facility made by Atlas before they went bankrupt. Still mostly operational. Contains 2 red chests. Major Voltz is encountered and fought here *'Splitrock Mine '- A large mining complex owned by Dahl, supplies the Salvation army with resources to manufacture weapons. Contains 2 green chests *'Slava Munitions Factory '- A large factory that mass produces bullets and grenades to accommodate Vladof weapon's high ammo consumption. Contains 1 red chest *'Hero's resting place' - Numerous graves and memorials of both sides are found here. Graves can be looted for greens and blues, at the cost of angering the guards. The planet's Vault is located here 'Starbase One '''is a top secret Hyperion Military base and weapon's testing facility. The personnel there has come into possession of a fragment of a vault key, and are studying it to further their own interests. The Vault hunter is tasked with infiltrating the base and stealing the vault key * '''Landing bay '- A landing bay for Hyperion space shuttles. Contains 1 red chest and 2 green chests * 'Vulcan laboratory '- A series of labs and testing chambers, where Hyperion develops their new weapons and store the Vault key fragment. Contains 1 giant chest and 1 red chest * 'Testing grounds - '''A large area dedicated to testing weapons and running combat simulations for Hyperion troops. Contains 2 giant chests. T4-L05 is encountered and fought here '''Ferox-0 '''A beautiful planet with plentiful resources and beautiful sights, that is avoided like the plague due to it's plethora of deadly and poisonous flora and fauna, even more so than Pandora. Many exotic creatures and equally exotic loot await any vault hunter brave enough to land on Ferox-0. *'The Savage Lands '- Vast flatlands covered in tall grass and littered with massive trees, watch out for predators and savage natives! - contains 2 red chests and 2 green chests. Bone Smasha is encountered here *'The Howling Caves '- A large and labyrinthine cave system filled with stalkers and all sorts of unsavory creatures. contains 2 giant chests *'Murlock Mire '- A vast swamp filled with saurians, skags and savages. Contsains 2 red chests *'Respite '- One of the few civilized settlements of Ferox-0. Contains an ammo, weapon and health vending machine *'The Living Jungle '- An overgrown jungle filled with sentient, poisonous man eating plants. Leads to the Ancient temple. Contains 4 red chests *'The Great Nothing '- A vast and barren wasteland filled with dangerous beasts. Nothing of value here, nope, absolutely no reason to be here. Contains 1 Colossal Chest. The Red Empress is found and fought here. *'Ancient Temple '''- An ancient Temple built by the Eridians. contains the planet's vault. The Titank is encountered and fought here.